marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Bast (Earth-616)
| Relatives = Ra (father); Nephthys (aunt); Horus I (uncle); Ptah (husband); Sesmu (sister); Hathor-Sekhmet (sister); Horus II (brother); Anhur (brother); Min (brother); Neper (brother); Anubis (half-brother); Bata (half-brother); Khonshu (son); Mihos (son); Imhotep (grandson); Nefertum (grandson); Sebek (cousin); Edjo (cousin); Nekhbet (cousin); Babi (cousin); | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Heliopolis | Gender = Female | Height = Variable | Weight = Variable | Eyes = Green | Eyes2 = Variable | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = Ennead | MaritalStatus = Married | Occupation = Goddess of home and hearth | Education = Tutored by other divinities | Origin = One of an extra-dimensional race of beings known as the Ennead who were once worshiped as gods in Ancient Egypt and Wakanda. | PlaceOfBirth = Heliopolis | Creators = Stan Lee; Jack Kirby | First = Fantastic Four #52 | First2 = (As Totem) | HistoryText = Origin Bast is one the eldest of the Ennead, the child of Ra himself. Hyborian Age As early as 10,000 BC Bast was worshiped as a god, granting power to worshipers and descendants. The children of Bast dwelled in the mountain top city Bastet, existing as panthers but becoming human via the magical Eye of Bast gem until its theft. Wakanda 10,000 years ago in in what would one day be known as Wakanda was home to a collection of primitive human tribes. It was during this time a massive meteorite made of a sound and energy absorbing mineral, which would later be known as vibranium crashed to Earth. One of the tribes, led by Bashenga, its mightiest warrior, decided to investigate, believing this to be a gift from the gods.When they reached the crater, they found that the material vibrated and decided it would be useful to forge into weapons. However, the radiation the meteorite gave off also had a side effect, turning some of the tribesmen into "Demon Spirits". Bashenga prayed to the "Panther God" to give him the strength to defeat these demons, becoming the first "Black Panther" and uniting the tribes to form the nation of Wakanda. His lineage would later rule the country for centuries. Ancient Egypt As the pharaoh's took rule over Egypt, many gods moved to Celestial Heliopolis, while Bast adopted a realm bordering Heliopolis and Ala (home of Africa's gods, the Orishas). Bast inherited Ra's life-giving solar heat, while his sibling Sekhmet inherited his fiery, destructive fury; both siblings had male and female forms. In Egypt, Bast was worshiped primarily in the city of Bubastis as a goddess of pleasure, dancing and music and it became a pious custom to bury mummified cats within Bast's sanctuaries. Bast protected men against diseases and evil spirits. . The goddess received greater regard in 952 BC when Pharaoh Sheshonk elevated Bubastis to prominence within a kingdom. An unidentified sorcerer created the Claw of Bast, a powerful artifact using Bast's power to restore the sick or dead, it also empowered its wielder. Employed seven times before Egyptian leader Khafre had it broken into fragments in 2,500 BC. World War II During World War II when Wakanda was attacked by Col.Fritz Klaue; the then cheiftain, Chanda escaped into the jungle and consumed the Heart-Shaped Herb. In a vision he spoke to the Panther god. But as he recovered he was attacked by an actual panther. Killing it and wore it's skin as a symbol to defeat the invader. Modern Era The Claw of Bast was reassembled in the twentieth century by Reed Richards, Francesca Fisher, and Victor von Doom, but it crumbled after being used to defeat the Sphinx and heal Reed's ailing mentor, Professor van Nuys. After the death of T'Chaka the next in line to the thrown T'Challa defeated his uncle T'Shan the current Black Panther and taking a Heart-Shaped Herb to link him to Bast, the Panther God, the herb also enhanced him which made him almost superhuman as T'Challa became the new Black Panther, leader of the Panther Clan, and King of Wakanda. Bast later blessed a man from the african nation of Azania with the powers of the Panther God. T'Challa in turn lost his powers and was forced to confront the panther man. He revealed than Bast took T'Challa's powers away as he had not helped to people of Azania. The two battled in the Techno Organic Jungle and he was able to use one of his traps to restrain him and he returned to nomal. Bast confronted T'Challa knoking him aside. When T'Challa finally admitted he had not done enough and would dedicate his time to help the people. Bast returned his powers telling him he had past the test. Bast came to T'Challa's aid when the Demon; Mephisto attempted to buy his soul in exchange for the lives of the people of Wakanda. He agreed but it was a trick as Mephisto was transported to Bast's realm were he was overwhelmed by the souls that were connected to the "Panther God". Bast met with T'Challa and his new bride Storm in the spirit realm. She judged her worthy as the queen of Wakanda. Psycho-Man created an illusion in Black Panther's mind of the Panther God, but he knew it was a fake and broker free of the trap. When T'Challa was possessed by the Shadow King, Storm prayed to the the Panther God and convinced her to prove to the Wakandan people that Storm in the rightful ruler. After she prayed, several panthers came from around the city, walk through the army, and bow to Storm. The army dropped their guns and bowed to their queen. Following the attack on the life of King T'Challa, the country of Wakanda was thrown into uproar. Shuri, sister to T’Challa and Princess of the country, had been chosen to prepare for judgment before the Panther God, with the hope that she would be acceptable and worthy to take the mantle of Black Panther. The Panther God found Shuri unworthy of the mantle due to her self-centered sense of entitlement. She was deemed arrogant and jealous of her brother’s accomplishments as the Black Panther. Shuri was dismissed to ponder her future as she would never be allowed to follow in her brother’s footsteps. Doctor Doom ruler of Latveria planned an invasion of Wakanda to take the Vibranium to help in his conquest of the planet. He traveled in spirit form to speak with the Panther God and was able to convince her through many examples and even allowing the god to stare deep within his soul. Bast saw all his crimes but she recognized he only did this for his cause in which the world would be a better place under his rule. Bast agreed and would allow him to take the Vibranium. Bast heroically sacrificed herself holding off hordes of Japanese demons from Yomi to buy the God Squad enough time to flee the realm of the Japanese deities, during the climax of the Chaos War. Not long after Rahne Sinclair returned to X-Factor pregnant with Hrimhari's unborn child , Bastet were drawn to New York City along with many other animalistic demons and gods. Her ultimate goal for the child remains unclear, but it seems to not care about attacking and killing others to get to the child. She-Hulk attended an Egyptian exhibit sponsored by her law firm. She observed a cat statue with a necklace around its neck. The curator explained to her that the statue, a replica of the original, is of the Egyptian goddess Bastet and offered to let her try on a replica of the necklace.As he puts it on her, she sees the cloaked women and follows them into a storage room. Spider-Man who was also at the exhibit teamed up to stop the women, who are trying to steal the original cat statue. They make quick work of them and hand them over to security personnel.When She-Hulk goes to check on the statue, its eyes begin to glow green and speaks to her. After handing the statue over to Spider-Man, She-Hulk goes to talk to the curator, but Spider-Man was shocked to see that she has suddenly grown a cat tail, which she told him not to make any jokes about.Wanting answers, She-Hulk went to find the cloaked women, but instead finds that the museum has been overrun by cats. The glass ceiling shatters, so while She-Hulk escorts everyone outside, Spider-Man creates a net to keep the cats from falling on them. The crowd and the cats cause a traffic accident in which a bus flips over. Luckily, She-Hulk caught the bus, but Spider-Man realized that she must take off the necklace to get rid of the cats and takes it off of her, not realizing that it was a replica. Suddenly, all of the cats merge together to form Bastet, the cat goddess, who wants She-Hulk to serve her to protect the world. To get rid of her, Spider-Man puts on a cow mask and pretends to be Sobek, the servant of Neith: Goddess of War and Hunting. Bastet falls for this ruse and agrees to left. Bast was later confronted by T'Challa and his second Reed Richards to beg the goddess to return his powers so he can protect his people. She decides against and allows Shuri to remain as queen living Wakanda while he would rule the city of Necropolis the city of the dead. From that day he became a new "Black Panther" | Powers = * Ennead Physiology: Bast possesses all of the various superhuman attributes common among the Enneads. **'Superhuman Strength:' Like all Enneads, Bast is superhumanly strong and possesses greater physical strength than the average Ennead female. At her peak, Bast is able to lift about 30 tons.Bast has greater strength, stamina, endurance and resistance to injury than any other Egyptian god, with the obvious exception of gods like Osiris, Seth and Horus. **'Superhuman Stamina:' Bast's musculature produces considerably less fatigue toxins during physical activity than the musculature of a human being. She can exert herself at peak capacity for about 24 hours before fatigue begins to impair her. **'Superhuman Durability:' Bast's body is much more resistant to physical harm than the body of a human being. She is capable of withstanding great impact forces, exposure to temperature and pressure extremes, powerful energy blasts, and high calibre bullets without sustaining injury. **'Superhumanly Dense Tissue:' Bast's bodily tissues have about 3 times the density as the bodily tissue of a human. As a result, Bast is actually much heavier than she appears. This increased tissue density also contributes somewhat to her physical strength. **'Superhuman Longevity:' Like all Enneads, she is extremely long-lived, but she is not immortal: she has aged at an extremely slow rate since reaching adulthood and cannot die by any conventional means. **'Regenerative Healing Factor:' Despite her body's resistance, Bast can be injured like any other Enneads. She is immune to all Earthly diseases and is resistant to conventional injury. If she were somehow wounded, her godly life force would enable her to recover with superhuman speed. It would take an injury of such magnitude that it dispersed a major portion of her bodily molecules to cause her a physical death. Even then, it might be possible for a god of significant power, such as Ammon-Ra, Osiris and Seth or for a number of Egyptian gods of equal power working together to revive her. Bast also possesses superhuman strength and her Ennead metabolism provides her with far greater than human endurance in all physical activities. (Ennead flesh and bone is about three times as dense as similar human tissue, contributing to the superhuman strength and weight of the Egyptian gods.) ** Power Bestowal: Bast is believed to be extremely powerful, though she typically acts through surrogates or possesses and grants power to others (usually some degree of superhuman strength, speed, agility, senses, etc.). Each of the Black Panther's is connected to Bast and derives power from her support. Bast typically appears most commonly as an immense black panther or a humanoid panther, and despite being female Bast can assume both male and female forms. Empowered by the sun, Bast is one of the most powerful of the Ennead, possessing scales of magical power beyond human ability to fathom, overwhelming beings as great as Mephisto and the Shadow King. **'Teleportation' | Abilities = | Strength = * At least 30 tons in male form, and 25 tons in female form. | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = * Bast (female) at the Guide to the Mythological Universe * Bast (male) at the Guide to the Mythological Universe }} Category:Ennead Category:Feline Form Category:Egyptians Category:Magicians Category:Wakandans Category:Power Bestowal Category:Power Amplification